enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Patu
Patu was a soldier in the New Zealand Special Air Services.''Earth Afire'' She was first introduced in ''Earth Afire''. History Earth Afire Patu was assigned to the Papakura Military Camp under the command of Colonel Napatu. Patu worked with Mazer Rackham, Fatani, and Reinhardt to test the HERC in 100 BX. Along with the others, Patu participated in a sales demonstration for Captain Shenzu and Heinrich Burnzel to prove the ability of the HERCs to the Chinese. Patu and the others did not know the test was a sales demonstration until Fatani discovered Shenzu and Burnzel inside the Copperhead tank that they retrieved. Patu was later reassigned with the others to go to China and help train the Chinese to use the HERCs. Patu helped deliver several HERCs to the Chinese military as the team traveled to China for the assignment. While in China, Captain Shenzu greeted the team and thanked them for guarding the HERCs before displaying and explaining the self-propelled drill sledges that the NZSAS team came to be trained to use. Patu helped Mazer and the rest of the team steal one of the Chinese HERCs in order to obtain information on the incoming Formic scout ship due to the fact that the team was cut off from all sources of information. They were then ordered by Sergeant Major Manaware to return to the Chinese base without a specific time limit, so Patu and the rest of the team assumed that they were being given an implied go ahead to counteract the alien threat. After Mazer gave the team the choice to leave the HERC in order to avoid a court martial, Patu stayed in order to help Chinese villagers being injured by the Formic lander. At the impact site, Patu helped spot and round up villagers close to danger before taking them to a more secure location. One villager Patu and the others helped was Bingwen, who was stuck in a hole under a tree branch. With Bingwen and his grandfather taken to a nearby barn, Patu and the team returned to the Formic lander, where they witnessed the Chinese military be decimated by incoming fire from the lander along with Formic troop carriers and skimmers. Mazer ordered Reinhardt to land the HERC by a nearby crashed Formic troop carrier, where Patu and Fatani helped him investigate the ship. Patu then witnessed as a Formic struggled outside of the troop carrier and began spraying a defoliant, which killed all the grass. The team then killed the Formic and left the scene to remove their clothing. After removing their clothing that was contaminated by the defoliant, Patu and the team began relocating villagers from the fields to the barn. On a second run looking for villagers, the team flew into a second wave of Formic troop carriers and skimmers, which quickly shot down the HERC. As the Formics attacked the HERC, Patu manned a gun combating the threat. However, the Formics shot down the HERC, and Patu died in the crash. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Enderverse Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire